Sofia Carson
Sofia Carson (born: Sofía Daccarett Char; April 10, 1993) is a Colombian-American singer and actress. Her first appearance on television was as a guest star on the Disney Channel show, Austin & Ally. In July 2015, she appeared as Evie, one of the main characters in the Disney Channel Original Movies,'' Descendants, Descendants 2, and Descendants 3.'' She currently stars on the Pretty Little Liars spin-off, Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. Early life Carson was born in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida to José F. Daccarett and Laura Char Carson who had moved there from Colombia. Through her mother, Carson is related to the Char family of Colombian politicians. At the age of three, Carson started her dance training. For seventeen years, she trained in ballet, pointe, jazz, musical theatre dance, hip hop, flamenco, modern, contemporary, and tap. In 2001, Carson starred in her first musical production as Dorothy from "The Wizard of Oz” at the Riviera Theatre in Miami, Florida. One year later, she was accepted into the University of Miami’s Musical Theatre Summer Intensive, where she trained in dance and vocal performance and performed in multiple musicals throughout the summer. She has competed in multiple renowned National Dance Competitions, such as Star Power, Onstage, and Hall of Fame, where she won top performance awards (for dance, vocal performance, musical theatre, and acting) such as First Place Award (for group and solo performance), Critics Choice Award, Triple Threat Award, and Broadway Diva Award, to name a few. In 2006, Carson started classical vocal training. She attended St. Hugh School and graduated from Carrollton School in Miami. Career In 2012, Carson was signed as a singer-songwriter to BMI. Her acting career was launched in 2014 when she was cast as a guest star, playing Chelsea, on the Disney Channel series Austin & Ally. A few months later, Carson was cast as a recurring guest star, playing Soleil, on MTV's series Faking It. In 2014, she was cast in a starring role in the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants, directed by Kenny Ortega, who previously directed the High School Musical movie series. In Descendants, Carson plays Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen (from Snow White), played by comedian Kathy Najimy. She stars alongside Kristin Chenoweth as Maleficent, Cameron Boyce as Carlos, Booboo Stewart as Jay, and Dove Cameron as Mal. On January 9, 2015, Carson was cast in the co-lead role in the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie Adventures in Babysitting starring alongside Sabrina Carpenter. Filming began in spring 2015, for an early 2016 television premiere. In an August 2015 interview, Carson stated she was working on her first album. In sometime around September 1, 2015, Carson was added on the list of Hollywood Records artists. Previously, some of Disney Channel Europe websites reported the incorporation of Sofia to the label. Filmography Discography Soundtrack albums Singles Promotional singles Other charted songs External links * * * Gallery Trivia * Sofia Carson narrated the three audiobooks for Melissa de la Cruz's Descendants novel series (Isle of the Lost, Return to the Isle of the Lost, and Rise of the Isle of the Lost) * Her favorite Disney Princess is Belle, making her favorite Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. * She originally auditioned for the role of Audrey, Called Gigi at the time. A couple of months later, while auditioning for a role in Liv and Maddie, she got called to read for the role of Evie, which she got it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43cn7fgEmLA References Category:Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Descendants Cast Category:Descendants 2 Cast Category:Descendants: Wicked World Cast Category:Descendants 3 Cast Category:Voice Cast